


Вечность вместе

by dolphinknees, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinknees/pseuds/dolphinknees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кагеяма сделал глубокий вдох: значит ли все это, что Ойкава его признал?





	Вечность вместе

**Author's Note:**

> AU по мотивам Tokyo Ghoul, упоминание людоедства.

Кагеяма во второй раз выдавил жидкое мыло и опустил руки под воду. Упрямо, жестко водил одноразовой мочалкой по запястьям, по локтям, словно безуспешно пытался содрать кожу. Руки покраснели, горячая вода обжигала — и Кагеяма весь трясся, будто от холода.

Бледно-серые стены общественной уборной давили, прижимая Кагеяму к раковине и смазанному отражению в зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрели испуганными красными глазами, под которыми залегли глубокие тени. Искусанные до бордового губы мелко дрожали, открывая тонкую линию зубов. Кагеяма провел мокрыми ладонями по лицу и, схватив спортивную сумку, выбежал на улицу.

Теплый дождь с ног до головы обступил его. Кагеяма не обращал внимания: синяя майка прилипла к спине, свободные спортивные штаны очертили ноги, выделяя каждый мускул. Он продолжал бежать, перекинув сумку через плечо. Не обращая внимания на светофоры, пересекал дорогу за дорогой и щурился от ярких вывесок вокруг. Остановившись у столба на очередном повороте, он вытащил куртку, надел ее поверх мокрой футболки и спрятал голову под капюшоном.

Даже в ливень, сладкий, резкий, противный аромат парфюмерии витал в воздухе, перебивая запахи пота и чистого тела. Люди толпами проходили мимо Кагеямы, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Он застыл у столба, прижался к нему головой и не шевелился. Прошло несколько минут, но никто к нему за это время не подошел. Он сгорбился, натянул капюшон на лоб и огляделся по сторонам. Повел носом и прикрыл рот ладонью, сразу же оттолкнулся от стоба и быстрым шагом направился прочь.

Кагеяма обходил идущих навстречу людей по дуге, но все равно на каждом шаге в него кто-то врезался — и тут же отскакивал, стоило ему поднять глаза.

Спортивная куртка промокла насквозь, как и футболка под ней. В сумке лежал зонт, но Кагеяма его не доставал. Руки не могли удержать даже ремень, и он в уборной перевесил сумку через плечо.

Каким-то образом Кагеяма добрался до дома. Ключ выскальзывал из пальцев, но ему все-таки удалось отворить дверь. Он сразу же отбросил сумку и, не избавившись от мокрой, неприятно липнущей к коже одежды, кинулся к холодильнику. Дрожащими руками он схватился за пачку сока и прижался к горлышку губами. Следом засунул в рот маленький треугольник онигири. Глаза слезились, Кагеяма зажмурился, запихивая в рот еду, а потом он упал на колени и его вывернуло. Каша из сока и риса оказалась на полу, запачкала спортивные штаны и рукава куртки.

Запах рвоты перебил еще витающие в воздухе ароматы улицы. Кагеяма вспомнил, как приятно пахло от ребенка. У него были мокрые ботинки и края джинсов — он прыгал по лужам, следуя за своей мамой по пешеходному переходу, когда врезался в Кагеяму. Долгие секунды Кагеяма не отрывал от него взгляда, пока, испугавшись, мальчик не бросился прочь. Такой мягкий и сочный.

— Нет!

Кагеяма судорожно помотал головой и схватился грязными руками за волосы. Дыхание сбилось, и он закрыл глаза, вспоминая каждого человека, что встретился по дороге домой. Худые и полные, высокие и низкие, с потекшей от дождя косметикой и с чистыми лицами, обыкновенные и — Ойкава-сан, которого Кагеяма видел в каждом втором.

Но пахли эти люди совсем иначе. Кагеяма не понимал, почему помнит его запах, ведь, когда они встретились, он еще не чувствовал так, как сейчас.

Ойкава-сан пах солнцем и промозглой сыростью одновременно, пах горьким кофе и булочками, хотя Кагеяма не видел, чтобы он их ел. Он пах добротой и жестокостью, но никто этого не знал.

Ойкава-сан пах кровью и человеческим мясом. Теперь Кагеяма мог разобрать этот аромат, ему было тошно. Он не хотел источать тот же запах, что Ойкава-сан.

Ойкава. Никакой не “сан”. Он — задворки улиц, где после свиданий происходят убийства. Кагеяма знал это как никто другой, ведь он сам там недавно побывал.

Но он жив и теперь сидит у открытого холодильника и не может проглотить и кусочка любимой еды. Внутри все сжималось, Кагеяма умирал от голода, сосущего чувства под ложечкой и нежелания этот голод притупить единственно возможным способом.

Вытерев слезы в уголках глаз, Кагеяма неверяще помотал головой: это не может быть правдой. Он прижал ладонь к животу, отпнул волейбольный мяч — и вздрогнул, когда его обняли сзади, обвили талию руками и прижались.

Кагеяма не мог оттолкнуть эти руки — такие желанные и ненавистные. По коже побежали мурашки, дыхание сбилось, он хотел убежать, но не мог сделать и шага.

— Тебе не стоит бояться, Тобио-чан. Я всегда здесь, — Ойкава несколько раз коснулся пальцем его виска. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе со всем справиться?

Хочет ли он? Вопрос был странным, и Кагеяма не видел никакого смысла на него отвечать. На самом деле, он бы и не смог: связки онемели, Кагеяма едва дышал от близости и страха.

Не может быть, чтобы он умер и выжил благодаря Ойкаве. Или во имя него? Ойкава поступил жестоко. Кагеяма до сих пор помнил, как он смеялся, рассказывал о себе, обещал научить своим фирменным приемам — а затем притянул и поцеловал. Металлический запах мешался с теплотой, исходящей от него, пальцы больно впивались в шею сзади, но Кагеяма не пытался вырваться, пока не понял, что попался целиком и полностью: губы Ойкавы переместились со рта на правую ключицу и поднялись выше, чтобы впиться во впадину между шеей и плечом до самого мяса.

Кагеяма кричал. Иногда ему казалось, что он кричит до сих пор: тогда — от слишком внезапной боли, страха и непонимания, сейчас — от осознания своей участи.

В тот день Ойкава лежал весь в крови под железными балками. Кажется, не дышал. И Кагеяме было безумно жаль, и, одновременно, он радовался собственному спасению уже несколькими днями позже.

Он дотронулся до своей кожи, там, где должна быть печень, — не его, Ойкавы.

— Теперь ты гуль, Тобио-чан. И ты будешь жить. Ты выживешь и отомстишь за меня, — кажется, он улыбался. Кагеяма не видел; Ойкава закрыл ему глаза ладонями и поцеловал в шею.

Он сделал глубокий вдох: значит ли все это, что Ойкава его признал? То, что они вечность будут вместе, — благословение или проклятие?

Кагеяма повернулся в руках Ойкавы и поцеловал его в призрачные губы: всё в голове, всё в сердце.


End file.
